polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Colombiaball
Republic of Colombiaball |nativename = : República de Colombiabola : Cudinamarca (Native American name) |founded = July 20, 1810 |image = Republica de colombia by kaliningradgeneral-dcc95gw.jpg |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Trying to stay out of trouble |language = Spanish |type = Latin American |capital = Bogotaball |affiliation = OASball Pacific Allianceball UNASURball UNball |religion = Christianity |friends = Peruball USAball Brazilball Lebanonball South Koreaball Mexicoball Spainball NATOball Costa Ricaball Chileball Guinea-Bissauball Philippinesball (mostly) |enemies = Nicaraguaball Indonesiaball Panamaball Flag Stealer Flag Stealer Boliviaball Name Stealer Philippinesball (once) Formerly: Spanish Empireball Nazi Germanyball Kingdom of Italyball FARCball |likes = Dragonfruit, People who remove drugs, Technology, Emeralds, Money (he loves Money), Capitalism ("self-styled" Murica right-hand), Coffee, Sugar cane, Basketball, Soccer, Baseball,la bandeja paisa,el ajiaco y la chuleta valluna. |hates = Drugs,drug lords, drug cartels, rebels, Steve Harvey, Communism, Socialism, any kind of left wing politics, being called Ecuadorian/Venezuelan/Spanish/Mexican |intospace = No, but I have my own space agency |food = Arepas (THEY ARE MINE), Coffee,ajiaco...chuleta valluna...BANDEJA PAISA...me gusta el calor...aunque Bogotaball ...ES FRIA En cambio Tolimaball{es caliente} |status = He elected Ivan Duque as the new President of Colombiaball. |reality = Republic of Colombia }} Colombiaball, officially the Republic of Colombiaball, is a countryball located in north-west South America. His clay borders Venezuelaball and Brazilball to the East, Ecuadorball and Peruball to the South, and Panamaball to the West. The country is divided into 32 departments, including the capital Bogotáball which acts as it's own separate department, giving him a total area of 440,831 square miles, making him the 25th largest country in the world. As of 2016, he has a population of 48.65 million inhabitants. Being a Spanish Speaking country in western South America already gives Colombia the advantage to join, OASball, Pacific Allianceball, and UNASURball, as well as being a UN member like almost any other country. He also maintains good relations with USAball with taking care of Venezuelaball, making him a Non-NATO ally. Colombia is often seen as that one neighbor in Latin America who always tries to be nice and develop, but always gets into conflicts, especially with his brother Venezuela. He is currently dealing with drug wars, skirmishes, and now a refugee crisis due to the large ammounts of Venezuelans fleeing the country. Despite all these problems, he still tries to move forward with developing and defense, which makes him both a middle and regional power in the Americas. His national day is July 20th, and his astrological sign is Cancer. Adios amigos y gracias por ver mi historia. He can into Nobel Peace Prize in 2016. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Brazilball- Cool friend. HUE is good. But I AM OF BEST COFFEE PRODUCER!!!!!! * Chileball - I LOVE WATCHING Angelito de Canal 13 on TV! HE'S SO CUTE! * Ecuadorball- Shy brother. One day I will recorver you to recreate La Gran Colombia . And Peru he will be mine, not yours. * Guinea-Bissauball- He is how I get drugs into Europe. * Lebanonball- Helped him by letting Lebanese immigrants enter here! Best friend in the Middle East, by the way! * Netherlandsball- Drug buddy * South Koreaball- Saved his ass in the 50s, both op having problem with commie neighbors * Panamaball- Brother * Spainball- Mother * USAball- Helps me against drug lords * Philippinesball - Just like USAball, he helps me against drug lords. Enemies * Nicaraguaball - Evil Illuminati commie. * Venezuelaball - Evil Communist Brother! AREPAS ARE MY INVENTION HUEVON! YOU ARE OF EAST COLOMBIA AND STOP SUPPORTING FARC TERRORISTAS !!! USA WILL REMOVE YOU FOOLISH COMMIE BUTTHOLE!!!!!! ONE DAY I WILL RECOVER YOU TO RECREATE LA GRAN COLOMBIA !!! * Polandball - REMEMBER 2018!?!? HAHA 0-3?!? I DEFEAT YOU STUPID KURWA!!!! * Russiaball - Stop supporting that evil dictator Maduro * Philippinesball (once) - You beat me in Miss Universe 2015. Remove Pia Wurtzbach! But, we both hate drugs. *Steve Harvey - Are you serious that Pia Wurtzbach is the real winner and not me? I hate you so much! Family Grandparents * Ancient Greeceball - Great Great Grandfather * SPQRball - Great Grandfather * Western Roman Empireball - Grandfather * Byzantine Empireball - Great Uncle * Wallachiaball - Great Uncle * Moldaviaball - Great Aunt Parents/Guardians * Spainball - Mother * Cyprusball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Greeceball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * San Marinoball - Uncle * Vaticanball - Uncle Siblings * Andorraball - Brother * Argentinaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * Boliviaball - Half Brother * Chileball - Half Brother * Costa Ricaball - Half Brother * Cubaball - Half Brother * Dominican Republicball - Half Brother * Ecuadorball - Half Brother * El Salvadorball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Guatemalaball - Half Brother * Hondurasball - Half Brother * Mexicoball - Half Brother * Nicaraguaball - Half Brother * Panamaball - Half Brother * Peruball - Half Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Half Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Adoptive Sister * Philippinesball - Adoptive Brother Cousins * Akrotiri and Dhekeliaball - Second Cousin * Belgiumball - Cousin * Canadaball - Cousin * EUball - Cousin * Monacoball - Cousin * Creteball - Second Cousin * Mount Athosball - Second Cousin * Gagauziaball - Second Cousin * Transnistriaball - Second Cousin * Brazilball - Cousin Gallery Artwork 5Q1AoVV.png DCkITRM.png 18F.jpg Latino_eleven.png Colombiaball.PNG VoNkUek.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera_Mundi_new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png COFFEE.jpg Colombia.jpg Comics 1eJm41i.png Co - Mex.png 96ibNBp.png Oaxaca-Peru-Mexico-Chile-Colombia.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg C5HzqzP.jpg|He is share colors with many countries. 0Wb2NG6.png Latin culture.png 'fIcyCxy.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png 82jVevX.png 5ePeOCz.png 8GCDmAq.png qPnP5J8.png S6ukqVN.png Jhh.png Colombia_2035.png Colombia_card.png FEGm8Pm.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png No More Drugs.gif The Party.png Portugal's Son.png Retired Colonizers.png Gib Gib Monies.png Chain Reactions.jpg Do Not Cross.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png }} es:Colombiaball nah:Kolombiatapayoli nl:Colombiabal ru:Колумбия zh:哥伦比亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:Latin America Category:South America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Transcontinental Category:Christian Lovers Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Coffee Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:Drug Removers Category:Colombiaball Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Unitary Category:Human rights removers Category:Nazi Removers Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Catholic Category:Christian Category:Vodka Removers Category:Burger Lovers